


12 Little Skeletons

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Demigods, Eggpreg, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oviposition, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Somnophilia, Tattoo Artist Red, at first, it's gonna get weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Prompt: MC gets pregnant with the 12 Gods of the pantheon, making them the mother of the new generation of Greek Gods.Summary: Red gets pregnant with 12 little skeletons, all of who have some sort of power or another. When he finds the Deity that did it, they're going to have a LOT to answer for (and a LOT of sex to make up for!)
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has weird dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's only non-con bc Red thinks it's a dream and definitely doesn't sign up for kids. But, he's not really mad about all this
> 
> except he is totally willing to punch Void Man in the face lmao

Red’s always had weird fucking dreams.

Okay, correction: weird dreams. Not weird fucking dreams, although he’s had a few here and there. One time involved a beach…

But what he’s saying is, he’s had weird dreams all his life.

Like the one dream about someone dragging a truck through their front yard even though they lived in an apartment at the time (and then, when they moved, a drunk driver did crash through their front yard). The time he dreamt his friend was moving, and they jumped off the balcony to fly.

He never jumped, but she did move away.

The time he walked through the house like a ghost, neither his big brother nor his father ever seeing him. Behind him, he could hear something dark and scary, and to his young mind, a madman was behind him, chasing at his heels. When he woke up, he cried out of fear and slept in his father’s bed with his large teddy to comfort both of them.

(Not that his father needed comforting, but in his child mind, it was obvious they both did!)

The day before, he had a terrible nightmare of the bus he rode flying off a cliff, landing safely, and then doing it two more times. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he bugged his older brother for a ride to the mall for work for the day. He worked as a tattooist, while he couldn’t etch into his bones, he could on other people’s skin. He had a remarkable eye for design, he was told.

He hadn’t heard anything, but the dream had shaken him up enough to bother him for a while.

Anyway. Weird dreams.

Weird _fucking_ dreams.

This falls into that category, for certain.

This dream starts differently. Rather than a bang, or any sign of color, he’s floating in darkness. Deep, deep darkness. He’s chill with that. It’s nice and calming and he stretches out, his fingers touching something velvet-like and he sighs.

“Better than my own bed,” he mutters, feeling weightless as he drifts through the darkness.

Something wraps around his wrist, but it’s comforting and tender, so he doesn’t fight as he’s twisted around a bit, laying back again as something else strokes against his ankle. He shifts, but it holds firm, and if he’s honest...he’s not exactly gonna fight against it. It hasn’t turned into a nightmare yet, so he’s good with where it’s going.

In a blink, he realizes his clothes are gone, but that too is swept away with a deep calm as more tendrils of darkness sweep up his legs and around his arms. He makes a noise, squirming at a ticklish feeling.

Oh, so it’s THAT kind of dream. Well, they were pretty fun too.

He tilts his head back, gasping as something traces around his hips, and he happily spreads his legs out. Something presses against his mouth and he opens wide, letting the void fill up his mouth with ease.

It’s nice, but in another dream, he bit down and tasted cotton candy. That was a weird one.

Sluggishly he registered the void things seeping over his thighs, and then something long and thick pressing into his entrance. Oh yeah, that’s the stuff~ he could feel the pleasure bubbling under a gauzy film, as if it were there, but in his dazed sleep, it wasn’t truly enough to startle him awake.

He starts to blink in and out and slowly registers this means he’s waking up. ‘Sorry,’ he thinks, as the thick thing inside him starts to thrust slowly, and he hummed around the thing in his mouth. ‘Something to fantasize later…’

He woke up with a startled gasp, his hand down his pants, and an orgasm crashing around him, his alarm blaring in his ear.

Aw man...this means a morning shower, which means having to rush through breakfast. He grimaces at the thought, but pulls himself up, all the same, stretching his arms up and slipping out of bed.

Dammit.

Next time.

...wait what was the dream about anyway? Eh, who cares, he’d find something to watch later on anyway.

~~

He is happy to have found a good host for His progeny. For eons, His brethren had taken over various eras, happily engorging themselves on the thoughts and dreams of the people that worshipped them. As time went on, the passion faded, and as is usual, another of Him were created.

However, in this Era, He had had a hard time finding a good host. None were compatible, nor were they able to slip between the seams of the Realms as good as this one did.

Yes, He thought, peeking through a shadow under something large and noisy, watching His chosen host smile and bite into something delicious, laughing at something his sibling said.

Yes, this one would do oh so nicely.

It was only a matter of succeeding while he was Realm surfing, as it were.

And, as was apparent, the other was very receptive to Him.

Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex dreams are weird. That's all.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more weird dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeking out*
> 
> Ollo
> 
> IRL things sucked the motivation out of me, but things are turning okay so UwU Hopefully this'll kick me into gear lol  
> I tried to get into XCOM but the one on Android hasn't let me name my dudes, RIP me.

He doesn’t normally have the same dream twice. Once he dreamed something weird about his brother being lost across the road a few times, and then eventually that went away, so he never really thought on it anymore.

This dream, however, fails to leave him for a while. Over and over, the same thing. Some dark inky blackness fucking him until he wakes up either halfway to an orgasm or finishing one. Still not entirely too weird, but the fact that it continues makes him…wary. The only time that had happened, he had a boost of magic that left his bones itching and feeling quite antsy. Of course, he doesn’t mention any of this to his brother.

If it’s another surge of magic, well, that’s not so bad. Sometimes that just happened in a monster’s life, although he wasn’t sure why it’d happen to him. His magic was pretty deep as it was, not like he needed any extra.

Or maybe he was just pent up. When was the last time he’d spent a nice lonely night with himself and a laptop? Or maybe a small quickie at the bar? Eh…no, no. He promised Boss that next month it would be a vacation for the two of them. Both of them worked hard, and he had a well-paying customer coming in next week that he felt like the both of them could splurge and go to the beach or something.

The dream changes that night into…something. 

It’s the same schtick, which sounds like he’s getting tired of it but he’s not. It’s hitting a whole new kink that he never knew he had. He’s held in the void, nude once more, his arms entangled in invisible tentacles, his mouth full as he’s being fucked into, his toes curling, the haze of pleasure keeping him deep in the dream. Then the tentacle inside slips a bit further in, and he chokes, sputtering as he squirms his hips.

It aches, in that way that getting hurt in a dream does. Not true pain, but you can feel it echo as you awaken. But he wasn’t. Waking up, that is.

The tentacle presses in a few times, causing him to open up slowly, his legs shaking in the ache. He makes a muffled noise, blinking, trying to get his thoughts together as he felt it curl inside him.

And then something…sticky? Is filling him up. He groans, the one in his mouth just keeping his jaw open as he squirms more. It feels like cum, except thick…and it’s deep inside, filling him fuller and fuller, his stomach bulging out from the load. He can feel himself shaking from the stimulation, his feet kicking out as if trying to push it away despite the still pleasant feeling.

Eventually-finally-the feeling stops and the tentacle slowly removes itself, before thrusting in again harshly and making him yelp, scrabbling at the ones holding his wrists as he cums, hard.

And he wakes up, panting, sweaty and gross. He blinks a few times, plunking his head down with a groan…curiously, he picks up the blanket a bit, frowning.

Nothing. Just his sleep pants and one red sock on. No bulging stomach and no mess staining his bed.

But it was so _real_.

Oh well, he thinks, slowly shuffling up and tossing his legs over the side with a yawn. Bath. Definitely a bath. 

His hips ache, but pleasantly, so a bath would help with that.

~~

Morgana was Red’s favorite customer, friend, and a good life advice giver, especially when she was topless, face down, getting a dragon stenciled in on her back. Red had to use a lighter pencil, as Morgana’s skin was dark and thus needed a white color for it to show up for him to see.

The dragon was going to be in an ouroboros surrounding a field of flowers with a rainbow of colors for the sky. Easy.

He was halfway into doodling the little claws latched onto the dragon’s tail when he felt her nudge his knee, and he blinked. “Huh?”

“Dude, you are spacing the hell out, what’s up?”

He blinked, looking over at her. Her head was tilted to the side, one arm under her, the other dangling down. She was very beautiful, but Red and her traded playful flirts, nothing serious. She held her hair up with a hairband colored tie-dye, and he could feel when she nudged him that she had sharpened her fingernails again. Yup. He could see the glint of pink nail polish as her hand swayed under the table of the tattoo parlor. 

He sighed, shrugging, one finger tapping lightly at the skin of her back. “I dunno, been off lately.” Today he had on a simple tank top and jeans, not something one normally wore at work but he was in a tattoo parlor. Polos and slacks were unusual here.

She laughed as he turned his attention back to getting the curl of the claw just right. “That so? Woulda never guessed. Can I move?” he grunted, pausing so she could tuck her dangling arm under her, propping her head up to stare ahead, sighing. She had on jeans as well, but she had unbuttoned the front. Supposedly, the buttons and zippers irritated fleshy skin when they laid down, but Red didn’t mind either way. Her shoes were missing, leaving her in fuzzy cat socks as she wiggled her toes. “After all, I’m named after a famous witch, and she had mind-reading powers, ya know?”

Red snorted, using a blue color now to etch out the scales. “If she had such great powers, how come she died? Eh?”

“The mortality of man,” she popped back, snickering. “Man, how the hell am I supposed to know? I think she got in a one v one with Arthur. I should find someone named Arthur, punch him out. Justice,” she clenched her fist in mock outrage.

He tapped the pencil against her lightly. “Stay still, dammit.”

Morgana huffed, plopping her head down again. “Anyway, what’s up, buttercup?”

“Weird dreams,” he mumbled, slipping the white color against her once more, grumbling at the slope of it following her skin instead of the circle he was trying to make. “Just, I dunno, been…weird. I guess.”

“Ooh, is it…” she whispered, peeking around her shoulder at him, a strange glint in her eyes. “That time of the month?”

“Time of what month?” he frowned, pulling over the needle and measuring out the inks he’d need as he snapped a photo for her.

“Wait do monsters even get a time of the month? Anywho,” she waved her hand lightly, and he could see a small portion of the polish having been peeled off. “So like, when it’s ‘that time of month’, like, all sorts of nutty things go on, but the big thing is: horniness,” she whispered, breaking out into giggles as he choked, coughing on his spit before swatting her shoulder.

“No! I mean. Well, nothing like that??” He huffed, rolling his eyes as he passed her phone to her to check the stencil. “I mean, if we get extra magic, or like…it goes up, _that_ can happen. Or we’d get sick,” he muttered scratching his cheek as she handed back her phone.

“Looks good, hotshot, remind me to get the rose on my ankle next time.” She sighed, plunking her head back down as he started up the tattoo gun. “Hmph, lucky. But I got a lucky little shot who keeps all that gross nonsense away from me. Anyway, so go on??”

“I dunno,” he said, his fingers dancing over the edge of the stencil, gently pulling her skin taut as he leaned in, concentrating. “Probably just means I gotta hook up with someone.”

“Get that hunk at the bar,” she flinched a bit when the needle touched her, but slowly relaxed as he started his work. She had many little tattoos from him, this was just a huge one. “He’s literal fire, that’s gotta mean he’s a hunka hunka burnin’ love~”

“Ya know, when you say things like that, you make me think yer pullin’ one on me.” She laughed at him, both of them quietening down as the radio played and the needle buzzed on, the radio playing on the desk nearby, a calmness settling in between them like a warm blanket.

(To date, Red has drawn on Morgana:  
a rose blooming, thorns encircling her wrist  
A baby bird on one ankle hatching  
A sun around her belly button  
A dreamcatcher on one shoulder  
Someone’s name scrawled up her arm, and ‘I’ll see you soon’ in someone else’s handwriting  
And perhaps the hardest one due to its location: a smiley face on the palm of her hand, not very big, but enough that when she opened it, she smiled back at whoever she was imagining.

He loves Morgana, not in a romantic way. But in a way that his day brightens when she arrives, their easy interactions, how she’s one of only a few customers he talks about often to his brother. They’ve traded photos and stories and laughs and gripes. In fact, they might even be…best friends.

One day, he’d ask her about it.)

~~

Now this dream…really took the cake.

What cake, though? Hm. Chocolate, probably.

This was a little different. He was propped up against something, a few tendrils looping in his mouth and spreading it open for the thick one to press in. The tentacle between his thighs was happily working away, although he secretly hoped it wouldn’t go so deep this time. It didn’t hurt, but to do it without warning gave him a sudden unnerving feeling.

Two tendrils had his arms held up, and two more had his legs spread open. Not too shabby, he liked a bit of bondage after all.

And then the one inside him paused, and he silently groaned. He was so close…!

And then…

Something slipped against his cunt, pressing against it. It felt weird, and he squirmed, his breath hitching as the one in his mouth thrust in deep, making him gulp down…cum? Probably? The thing pressing against him slowly pushed in even as he squirmed, his legs shaking at the sudden stretch. It slowly pushed into him, before slipping free of the tentacle deep inside him, a snug fit. It left him gasping, teary-eyed from the stimulation, his hands groping at the darkness with a whine.

Then another pressed into him, making him squeak and kick out at the void. It slid in deep, knocking against whatever the other thing was, causing him to heave from exertion. Another, then another, and then he came around the tentacle with a long moan, head tossing back with a whine. His face glowed in the darkness as bright as his ecto, which was…slowly stretching out further and further.

The tentacle shifted a bit, but another thing was quickly squeezing into him, causing him to rock against it with a huff. He wasn’t sure how much he could take, at this rate, but it was a dream, right? Nothing too bad happened in a dream…right?

Another pushed in, and he came again, slumping against the hold on his arms and panting raggedly. He could feel how wet he was, the squelch of each push of the tentacle, whining at the sensitive pressure. That seemed to be it, however, as once it made its way into him, the tentacle slowly withdrew with a lewd popping noise. Red gulped around the tentacle in his mouth, squirming, his belly knocking against his knees with how large he had gotten. Something was released down his throat, and his eye sockets slumped, his body dropping to the side as he was laid down in the void.

Huh…he could have sworn…he heard someone talking…oh well…

He awoke with a start, heaving as he clenched at the blankets tucked around him, sweat dirtying the pillow under his head. For a moment he remained in the darkness of his room, and then he slowly lifted his blanket, his legs feeling like jelly despite not moving.

Nothing. Nothing at all. No bulging stomach. No strange insertions. Nothing from any sort of creepy tentacle at all, as if...it really was just a dream.

He let the blanket fall on him, plunking his skull back down onto the pillow, staring up at his ceiling with its old peeling glow-in-the-dark stars still decorating it.

“Maybe I _am_ too kinky for my own good,” he mused aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Scrivener, went to put it in Docs, found out I wrote half of it in an entirely different way.
> 
> Whoopsie.
> 
> But uh. You guys want more tentacle fun right??? 
> 
> Poor Red's second-guessing himself. I mean. I would too, those are some gnarly realistic dreams.
> 
> Also we stan Morgana bc I love her and I will endeavor to use her more often.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red thinks there's something strange going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have varying ideas of magic and its abilities.
> 
> but at the core, magic do what she want 24/7

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out there’s something strange going on.

Like, ultra strange.

Like at first, he was really hungry. Starving even, as if he’d been deprived of food for a week. He’d dig into anything he could get his chompers on, the leftover hot dogs from yesterday, a slice of cake he’d brought home three days ago, ripping into the container of meat like a wild dog.

And the dreams stopped, which he didn’t really pay much attention to. 

Then he felt…sluggish. Tired. Exhausted. The food was delicious of course but he soon felt…mm…just not hungry? The burst of hunger followed by absolutely nothing was…also tiring. All he could do was drag himself from bed, barely get dressed, and splash water on his face. He chugged coffee after coffee before he would feel even remotely monster-like.

And then the strangest feeling ever. His soul thrummed, almost like a…a flicker? And his ecto appeared to…have…gained weight.

So he freaked out, because like, he only had 1 HP, and any shift in his body constituted a doctor’s visit, STAT. He’d had to live through them as a kid growing up until his magic and body got on the same page, and he’d be damned if he was going back to that nonsense.

He called in to work, apologized to Morgana, and booked it to the doc’s office.

He got in fast, his chart left very intricate details on how important exactly it was that he get in and be seen quickly. He plunked himself on top of the hospital table…thing, one heel thumping against the metal. He let out a shaky breath. “Okay so…I’m obviously not going through another growth spurt,” he mumbled to himself, one hand cradling his own chin and rubbing it in thought. “Not a lot of folk get a burst of magic my age…and I ain’t sick…what the hell?” He prodded himself in the chest with a grimace. “Can you not be this way for like, a day?”

“Well that’s not very nice,” came a voice from the doorway. Red grinned, looking up at the person.

“Heeey doc…how’s it hanging?”

“Oh we’ll find out for certain, won’t we?” she chortled, plunking a laptop on the table. Doctor Maya, an antelope monster, had been his doctor since he was an infant. She had married a skeleton herself and knew the ins and outs of their anatomy and magic. She smiled at him, hooves tapping together. “So…tell me how it’s going.”

He told her everything. Not the dreams, although he admitted he’d had a hard time sleeping, about starving and then feeling like if he saw another french fry he’d vomit, how tired he was and drained. The only difference between now and his youth was the hunger…and the weight gain…she looked thoughtful for a moment, frowning. “Hm. That is all quite concerning. Can I see?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.” He tugged up his sweater easily enough. The ecto was a dark red that glowed. Normally he was just a tad pudgy if he summoned it, but now it was rounded out a bit, enough that one could cradle it in their hand if they tried. Doctor Maya wheeled over, her hooves pressed against his belly.

They were _cold!_

He shivered, but she prodded and pressed without a word, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Hmm…pretty solid here…” she murmured, and Red shrugged. He was a pretty-heh-solid skeleton. “…well, summon your soul, and we’ll see what we find.” She turned the seat around to grab some gloves. As a medical professional, she was one of only a few that it was socially acceptable to nonchalantly ask to see one’s soul without another thought.

Still, the idea was…a little embarrassing. All the same, he knew it was important to get to the bottom of things. He shuffled back further on the table, his hands cupping in the air in front of him.

All monster souls were at their base, similar. A white upside-down heart. However, over time, things changed. Souls became overloaded with magic, or some contained cracks. Some glowed with their magic, some appeared as their element. Red’s, in particular, was a pale pink/red from all the magic he’d had to have infused as a child with a bit of a curve at the tip from some event or another he couldn’t recall.

Except this time it was different.

“Oh!” The doctor perked up, leaning in, her hooves carefully hovering over the soul. “Red, you didn’t tell me you’re in a relationship?”

“I’m…not??”

Doctor Maya let out a chuckle, shaking her head. “Then how in the world are you pregnant then? Just ~magic~?” she teased.

“…I’m… _what!_ ”

~~~

Not only fucking pregnant, but he was host to twelve tiny baby bones’ souls. They were latched onto his soul, much too small to even create their own forms just yet. Which, would most likely kill him if they did. The only conclusion they came to was something akin to Bird Monsters.

Eggs. 

Well. He hoped so, at least.

He’d seen his brother as a baby. Twelve of those? In HIS stomach? He’d burst in a moment. But magic was wily and all-knowing. It knew how to adjust with ease.

Of course, since he was a skeleton monster, and thus more in common with human like pregnancies than eggs, they had to tread carefully, both for his safety and the…uh…babies.

Okay he was still a little in shock.

…MAJORLY in shock.

He went home, after getting some kind of drink that would bypass the full feeling and give him the important stuff to keep him going. He headed up to his room, Boss not home for a little while yet, and decided to just lay down. Just for a little while. He didn’t have to face this just yet, did he?

Nah.

…stars, where were they gonna stick ‘em all?

Fuck, no, go to sleep. Deal with it in the morning. He punched his pillow, hunkering down in his bed with a shaky sigh.

Yeah..sleep…

_Oh his poor Host. He had failed to take into consideration these mortals’ breakable bodies. Too fast, too soon, they left this world for the next. And His Host had experienced some pains, to the point he assumed he was dying._

_Poor, poor mortal, indeed._

_He had to make it up to him, yes yes. The Host would be bound to Him and His after all, it wouldn’t do to have him feeling harshly towards them._

_With a sweep of His hand, a gentle wave of sleep ghosted over the Host. He watched the other close his eye sockets, his tense body relaxing under the blankets._

_Sleep well, little Host. You’ll need it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm
> 
> He sure doesn't get mortals...
> 
> Maybe I should fix this >w>


End file.
